


lights, camera, action

by rosswoodblues



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Jay makes cheesy jokes and alex is done, M/M, gentle smooches all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosswoodblues/pseuds/rosswoodblues
Summary: “Jay,Please, for the love of god, stop saying ‘lights, camera, action’ every time I turn on the camera when we’re filming. You have said it every single time for the past two months and I don’t know if you actually find it funny or if you’re just saying it to see my reaction. It is not funny. My reaction will be the same every time. Please, please stop.”





	lights, camera, action

**Author's Note:**

> !! wrote this as a request from from https://rosswoodblues.tumblr.com/post/164119493303/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme
> 
>  
> 
> **25\. Exchanging Letters**

_“Jay,_

_Please, for the love of god, stop saying ‘lights, camera, action’ every time I turn on the camera when we’re filming. You have said it every single time for the past two months and I don’t know if you actually find it funny or if you’re just saying it to see my reaction. It is not funny. My reaction will be the same every time. Please, please stop.”_

Jay smiled when he saw the note shoved into his duffel bag that he used to carry around various filming things. The note lay on top of various scripts, so he almost missed it, but his name that was hastily scribbled on the top of the page in what looked like Alex’s handwriting caught his eye.

He read it and just snickered. He knew Alex hated it, but the way he rolled his eyes at him or just sighed and ignored him was hilarious to Jay. He grabbed a pen and paper and began writing a note himself.

_“My dear Alex,_

_Why should I stop saying it? What will you give me in return for taking mercy on your poor soul? How do I know you are not just trying to use reverse psychology on me and get me to say it more? If that is what you want, then yes. I WILL start saying it every time I see you near a camera. You’re welcome._ _–Love, Jay”_

He left the note on the table for Alex to see later, and left to go to work, smiling at the thought of Alex’s reaction.

Later, when Jay got back, there was a new letter on the table to replace the one he had left.

_“Jay,_

_Why? Why do you do this? I can assure you I am NOT using reverse psychology, I want nothing more in this world for you to stop saying that phrase. I will do anything. Please._

_P.S. I am going to have to stay home late tonight. I need the extra cash to buy new tapes because how much roll you have wasted just saying ‘lights, camera, action.’ I should just compile that, it would probably be movie length.”_

Jay smiled and scribbled a little blurb under Alex’s note onto the remaining space.

_“Dearest Alex ‘lights, camera, action’ Kralie,_

_Wake me up when you get home and I will tell you the price for my compassion._ _–Famous movie star and expert script supervisor, Jay Merrick”_

With that, he climbed into their shared bed and drifted off to sleep, comfortable and happy.

A few hours later Jay woke up to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open.

He heard footsteps on the ground and felt the bed sag under the weight of another person sitting down on it. He opened his eyes lazily and smiled at the figure beside him.

“Okay, Jay, what do you want?” Alex’s voice came out quietly as he leaned his weight towards the man in question.

“For the kind and benevolent act of me taking mercy on your poor soul, giving you reprieve of you having to hear those three sweet, sweet words ever again?”

Alex sighed loudly and scooted closer towards Jay, leaning over him to look at his face and see the giant smirk.

“Yes, for that.”

Jay closed his eyes and smirked even more, “You already know what I want.”

Alex rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the side of Jay’s face, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Is that enough, oh kind and warm hearted boyfriend of mine?”

Jay gave Alex A Look, and raised his eyebrows. He stared him right in the eyes and began,

“Lights, camera—”

Alex just groaned and kissed him again to stop him mid phrase. He hovered over Jay’s face before leaning down again and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, and then his nose, and then his forehead. Jay giggled and leaned into it. Alex grabbed Jay’s cheeks with both hands and placed smooches all over his face.

Alex pressed another kiss onto Jay’s lips, then, “Now will you please, _please_ stop?”

Jay hummed contentedly, and pulled Alex towards him so that he could cuddle into him.

“For now,” he muttered while he buried his face into Alex’s neck.

Alex chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cheesy I hope y'all like it


End file.
